Estranged
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: When Castiel brings the Winchesters an estranged member of family, it takes a while for Dean to accept her, and then that good old 'Big Brother' instinct begins to kick in. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When Castiel brings the Winchesters an estranged member of family, it takes a while for Dean to accept her, and then that good old 'Big Brother' instinct begins to kick in. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated M for language and content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amy.

**A/N: **I really do hope that…*Dean gasps*

DEAN: Holy cow! You write a lot, dude…

ME: Yeah I do. *Raises an eyebrow* Problem?

DEAN: Nope.

ME: Okay, shut up and eat your pie. *Dean ravages the pie* Ewww…Anyway, as I was saying, I really do hope you enjoy this. I'm sure he will *points at Dean*, he gets to be mean. *Dean waves victory fist* HAVE FUN READING, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!

**

* * *

Estranged**

**-One- **

"Castiel…?" I asked.

"Yes, Amy." Castiel replied, turning to look at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"When can I meet them?"

"Soon."

We were sat on a hillside at sunset, both of us with our wings outstretched as we let the wind blow through the feathers. Castiel's wings were brilliant white with shades of blue and purple flecking the feathers, while mine were blacker than night with hints of red and gold dusting the feathers.

"Soon? When's soon?" I asked, "They're my brothers, Cas."

"I know. The time isn't right, Amy." He said softly, earning a huff from me as I folded my arms, "You're quite like Dean."

"Am I?" I asked, Castiel nodding in response and gently touching my cheek.

"You are like both Dean and Sam in mannerisms and your mother in looks…with your father's smile…"

I smiled at him and felt pain in my chest as I thought of the parents I never knew.

"Why…why am I so like them if…I mean, you all raised me since I was a baby," I began, "But…but why am I so human?"

"That's your blood, Amy. Regardless of whether you've been brought up in Heaven or not, you were born human." Castiel explained, "Maybe you didn't make it past the first few minutes of life, but that doesn't mean you won't retain everything you inherit. That includes attitudes and traits."

I nodded sadly and I felt a tear fall from my green eyes.

"This is human." I said, pointing to the tear and letting out a soft laugh.

Castiel stroked my cheek tenderly and wiped the tear away, leaning forward and kissing my lips.

"It's alright, Amy."

He ran a hand through my curly blonde hair and pulled me into an embrace. Our wings wrapped around each other and he held me tight, kissing my cheek and stroking his fingers through the hair at the back of my head.

"It's alright. I'm here." He whispered, "I'll always be here."

"Thank you." I replied, burying my face in his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Castiel stood, eyes glowing in the evening sun as red began to coat the sky while the sun was setting.

"Fly with me?" He asked, holding his hand out, "You look like you need to stretch your wings properly."

I smiled and took his hand, locking our fingers as we flew from the hillside in England over to America. I knew the time was coming when I would finally get to meet the brothers I was born between.

-TBC-

* * *

I do hope you liked that.

DEAN: Hey! I wasn't even in there!

ME: *Thinks quickly* Ummm that's 'cause I'm saving the best character while later.

DEAN: Yeah…I am the best.

ME: Whatever you say. *Dean goes back to reading more of my fics* Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. That review button is begging to be clicked, I love to hear feedback on my work, thanks for reading! *Huffing* Now I'd better find Sam so I can protect his hair.

**TTFN! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **When Castiel brings the Winchesters an estranged member of family, it takes a while for Dean to accept her, and then that good old 'Big Brother' instinct begins to kick in. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated M for language and content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amy.

**A/N: **I'm sorry everyone, but the boys can't stop from butting in my author's notes…none of them. So you'll be hearing from EVERYONE. (My apologies).

GABRIEL: Don't apologise, they love us!  
ME: Maybe they do, but I'm trying to write. *Sighs when they all give me puppy eyes* I love you all don't worry.  
EVERYONE: Yay!  
ME: Right, are you all going to behave? *They all nod* Good boys. Have cookies. THE REST OF YOU, ENJOY!

**

* * *

Estranged**

**-Two- **

Castiel and I were lying in a field when he had a break from duty, fingers entwined as I rested on his chest. Our conversation to a slightly carnal turn for a moment. I had to get this question off my chest, the human in me couldn't hold it back.

"Now…now you're in a human form…" I began, "We can…we can _be together_ can't we?"

"If you mean fornicate…" Castiel replied, "As far as I'm aware, my Father doesn't frown upon love…but I don't think I'm ready yet."

He looked at me guiltily but I smiled softly at him.

"That's alright." I whispered, "Don't worry, we'll take the time."

"You do know I love you, don't you?" He asked, me sitting up in response and resting on me elbows to look at him.

"You tell me everyday," I whispered, "And I never get tired of hearing it. You know I love you too, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Castiel countered, earning a smile from me as I leaned down and kissed his lips gently.

"Cas…what if…what if Dean and Sam hate me?" I asked, Castiel gaping at me in shock, "They're gonna find out the truth…"

"Shhh," Castiel replied, "They won't hate you, and as for the truth, they will have to deal with that."

"But…Dean…he…"

"Shhh, Amy." Castiel whispered, pulling me down to rest on his chest before wrapping those warm wings around me, "Hush now."

* * *

We stood outside Dean and Sam's motel room later that day, my heart thundering like crazy in my chest as I held Castiel's hand in a vice-like grip.

"Stay here," Castiel began, turning and kissing me, "I'll try and make this less of a shock."

With that he zapped into the room, leaving me panicking outside. I was so nervous. I'd seen my brothers and both of them were so beautiful, so brave, so strong…I just hoped they wouldn't hate me. I prayed they wouldn't hate me. Suddenly Castiel opened the motel room door and I stepped inside, both my siblings giving me incredulous looks.

"Come on then," Dean began, "Who are you?"

"Umm…" I stammered, looking to Castiel for reassurance.

He slid his hand into mine and held it tight.

"Dean…Sam…" He began, "This is Amy Joanne Winchester…she's your sister."

I tried to smile but it wasn't happening; my face just tensed and I couldn't move. I was terrified. The Winchesters looked at me with confusion before Dean made the point.

"How can she be? Mom died after Sammy was born…" He said.

"I'm the in-betweener." I told them, "I was before Sam but after you…stillborn…but then Mom wanted me to be raised in Heaven and she made a deal with the angels…"

"What deal?" Sam asked, frowning at me and then looking to Castiel.

"What deal, Cas?" Dean asked, almost completely avoiding looking at me.

"Your mother made the deal that if Amy could be raised in Heaven, then after the birth of the next Winchester child she would let the Prophecy continue its course."

"You mean she knew?" Sam asked, "She knew about us being vessels?"

Castiel nodded and felt Amy trying to break free of his hold.

"So it's your fault Mom's dead?" Dean growled, looking at me with hate in his eyes, "It's your fault we lost our mother?"

I couldn't answer and Dean took a step closer to me, anger filling his eyes, mixing with the hate turning those beautiful green eyes almost black.

"You're no sister of ours. If it weren't for you, Mom would still be alive." He snarled, "I hate you."

"No! I…" I stuttered, unable to ignore that comment, "I should never have come, Castiel!"

"Amy?" Castiel began as I turned to leave, "Amy!"

I left the room to go somewhere peaceful, somewhere away from my brothers. I knew Dean could be cold and at times cruel, but my worst fear had come true in that room. Dean hated me. I wasn't sure about Sam but Dean himself had told me he hated me.

I was in a tranquil garden somewhere in Japan, tears streaming down my face as I cried into my arms. I heard a flutter of wings to find Castiel beside me.

"Come on, Amy." He said softly, wrapping his arms around me, "I'm so sorry…"

"I knew he'd hate me…I knew."

"He doesn't. He really doesn't, Amy." Castiel told me, "He doesn't."

Castiel told me what had happened when I left.

_

* * *

Castiel stood glaring at both Dean and Sam, the Winchesters nervous under the angel's intense stare. _

"_You hate your sister?" Castiel asked Dean, getting right into his personal space, "You _hate_ her? That girl has waited for years to be able to meet you, Dean! She's wanted to be with her brothers since she was a mere child and yet you can't even embrace her or give her words of love?" _

"_It's a big fucking shock, okay, Cas?" Sam cried, "We had no idea that she even existed and you just drop this bombshell on us?" _

"_This bombshell should be a blessing to you!" Castiel replied, "Do you know she's very like the both of you, very caring, very strong and brave, and damn loving all in one? She's known about this day coming, the day she'd get to meet you, she's known for years!" _

_The angel looked to the floor and sighed. _

_"She kept asking me, 'Cas, when will I get to meet them?'" Castiel said, looking back up at the brothers, "When she was four years old and she first saw you, she turned to me and said, 'They're so beautiful, Castiel! When can I say hello?'" _

_Dean and Sam shared looks of guilt and stared at the floor. _

"_She was praying you wouldn't hate her…and you just came out and said it!"_

_The angel really looked pissed. _

_"I love your sister more than anything." He said, "I really love her more than my own life, and to see that look in her eyes when you told her you hated her…you practically destroyed her, Dean." _

"_I never…I didn't…" Dean stammered, unable to speak. _

"_Dean, your mother's death wasn't anyone's fault…not really. You cannot blame Amy for being a stillborn! How was that her fault?" Castiel yelled, (yeah he was yelling now), "Now I'll her bring her back in a few days, and you had better be prepared to make it up to her. You had better make her feel like she's a part of your family. What am I saying? She _is _a part of your family." _

_The Winchesters looked from each other to the angel, to the floor and back to Castiel. _

"_Think about it." _

_That's when he left in a flutter of wings. _

* * *

Castiel kept me cradled in his arms, shushing me and soothing me all he could before letting me go and standing.

"Come on, Amy." He began, ready to take me home, "Let's go, you will need rest."

I took his hand and we spread our wings, leaving for Heaven. Leaving for home.

I didn't have a home down here…I didn't have a home with Sam and Dean, and I was about to accept it.

"Remove that thought." Castiel told me as we flew, our wings entwined at the tip like our hands, "You will have a home with them. They just need time."

I wiped my eyes as we reached Heaven and settled in Heaven's garden.

"I love you." I whispered, feeling him wrap his arms and wings around me.

I wound my arms and wings around him in return and sighed into his shoulder as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Amy Winchester."

-TBC-

* * *

DEAN: Damn…I was pretty harsh…  
ME: *Sarcastically gasps and widens eyes* Oh, I'm sorry, was it too much?  
SAM: I only had two lines! *sniffles*  
ME: *Hugging him* You'll get the nice lines, Sam, the ones that make you into the cute, sensitive, kind, caring character that we all love you for being.  
SAM: *Smiling and hugging me back* Thank you.  
ME: You're very welcome! *Still hugging Sam* Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone!

Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed! xxxx THANKIES FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **When Castiel brings the Winchesters an estranged member of family, it takes a while for Dean to accept her, and then that good old 'Big Brother' instinct begins to kick in. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated M for language and content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amy.

**A/N: **I hope you're enjoying this so far…

CROWLEY: Hello, darling.  
ME: *Smacks hand over face* Give me strength. *Chirpy* Hey, Crowley!  
CROWLEY: Are you writing anything…well…delicious in this chapter?  
ME: If you mean any love scenes then the answer is no. *Sorry to spoil it folks*  
CROWLEY: Damn.  
ME: Good things come to those who wait, my lovely. *Crowley cringes* Right, thank you all for reading up to now, it's great to know that you are, but I'd also love to know what you're thinking. Please don't hesitate to review, it's always nice to here your opinions…anyway…onward.  
CROWLEY: *Muttering* About time.  
ME: Oh shut up! Anyway, on with the story.

**

* * *

Estranged**

**-Three-**

Heaven's garden is the most beautiful place I've ever seen. There are trees that are deep shades of green, the pathways honey-coloured cobbles with a gorgeous golden fountain in the middle. It is full of nature, those creatures of the Lord's that are killed on Earth coming to the garden to rest. The grass is also a rich green, a beautiful river running through and a darker honey-coloured bridge to cross over to the other side of the garden. One side is full of woodland animals, whereas the other side is full of tropical animals. At night, the lanterns around the garden glow with a beautiful golden light, illuminating the pathway and the ways into the trees, where Castiel and I would often spend time together.

Castiel had been with me since I was ten, and eighteen years later I was more in love with him than I could imagine being with anyone else. When I first arrived, Michael and the others raised me. I took my first steps with Michael, said my first words with Raphael, learned to use my power from Zachariah and Anael and then Castiel took over when the others had more important measures. I never met Gabriel. He was spoken of on a few occasions in my presence, but I never saw him or got to meet him. I never saw God either. It saddened me to not be able to see Him, but then again He was always very busy. Zachariah and Michael were the ones who made the deal with my mother and took me away. I am the only human who now lives and breathes with the ability to do what the angels can, although my wings are black to make sure the others know I am human and to make sure I know where I stand.

Currently, my angel lover and I were standing on the bridge, arms crossed over the barrier as we watched the river flowing from the large waterfall behind the trees.

"Castiel…Dean won't accept me, no matter how hard you try…" I whispered, Castiel cutting me off with a gentle voice.

"Listen to me," He said softly, "Dean will accept you, alright? He just needs time."

I turned and he wrapped his loving arms around me, kissing my temple and holding me tight.

"It will all be okay." He told me, "I swear, it'll be alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

My Grace was only there for battle and flight, and the human in me meant I had to eat, shower, sleep, drink and everything like every other human. That made me stand out from the angels a whole lot. In my bed chamber, I was sleeping, but I felt a gentle hand carding through my hair as I began to wake up.

"Amy, come on."

I sighed happily and smiled to myself. Castiel was here to wake me up as usual.

"Come on, my love." Castiel kept whispering, "Wake up, my darling."

I blinked my eyes open and met Castiel's beautiful blue ones, smiling and snuggling further into the covers.

"No, not now," I whispered, "Still sleepy…"

"My angel, you have to meet Sam and Dean again today." He told me, "Come on."

He was so gentle and so sweet when he was with me. I loved him so much. He did everything in his power to make sure I had the best life I could have, which I was eternally grateful for.

"I'm cold." I replied, "Please let me stay here…I'm tired…"

I felt lips against my cheek and warmth flooded through my system.

"What would you like to wear?" Castiel asked me, moving to my closet and looking through my numerous outfits.

"Umm…" I began, "A sweater and jeans please."

Castiel passed me my favourite thin, dark red sweater and black jeans, my black and white sneakers following.

"Thank you." I said softly, kissing Castiel's lips as he left the chamber for me to get dressed.

* * *

As soon as I walked through the motel room door I was met with almost guilty looks this time. Dean still wasn't fond of me, but Sam saw me and smiled, moving closer and wrapping his large arms around me. I held him back and sighed, smiling into his chest.

"Sam…"

"Hi, Amy."

I looked up at my baby brother and he leaned down, kissing my cheek before pulling me to sit on one of the frankly uncomfortable motel beds.

"Dean," He warned, "Come on."

Dean shook his head and stormed out of the room, leaving me completely confused as to what had just happened.

"I'll go after him," Castiel said, following Dean outside.

Sam and I looked at the door and then I looked at him, moving close to him again for another hug. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight for a while before we started to get to know each other.

_**

* * *

Outside**_

"_Dean, please!" Castiel called after the older Winchester, "Look, I know that this is hard to understand and to come to terms with right now, but she's your flesh and blood." _

_Dean looked to the floor and back up to the angel, nodding and sighing as he ran a shaking hand through his hair. _

"_Amy is your family, and nothing is more important than family, right?" Castiel continued, Dean nodding at the notion he always had himself, "She loves you, and she wants you to love her. Is that so hard?" _

_Dean shook his head and looked up at Castiel with tearful eyes. _

_"I…I just don't know how she could love me, not after what I've done…" _

"_She saw everything, Dean." Castiel told him, "Amy saw everything and she doesn't blame a single thing on either you or Sam." _

_Dean nodded again and took a deep breath, patting the angel's shoulder before heading back into the room followed by Castiel. _

**

* * *

Inside**

The door opened to reveal Dean followed by Castiel, and I looked up in shock when Dean replaced Sam on the bed and took me into his arms, holding me tight as I gripped him back. I sighed into his shoulder and smiled as tears of joy fell down my face. I could feel Dean's heart pounding in his chest and I knew this must've taken a lot for him to do.

"Hi, Dean."

"Hey, Amy."

-TBC-

* * *

CASTIEL: Dean hugging? *Raising his eyebrows* That's a first.  
ME: *Smiles proudly* You did a Dean look! You're so cute!  
CASTIEL: I am not…cute… *stares blankly at me*  
ME: Yes you are! *Takes his hand and huggles him* You're so precious.  
CASTIEL: *Patting my back awkwardly* Um…Thanks…  
ME: Anytime, gorgeous! *Releasing Castiel but snuggling into his side* Hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks to my first reviewer for this story! IT MEANS A LOT! xxxx THANKIES FOR READING, REVIEWING, FAVOURITE AND ALERTING!


End file.
